dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bra
Bra (ブラ, also known as Bulla) is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma. She is the younger sister of Trunks and the older sister of Lillian. History Dragon Ball Super Bra is born six years after the defeat of Majin Buu.and several months after the battle with Goku Black in Dragon Ball Super. Originally, Vegeta had decided on the female Saiyan name Eschalot right before Bra was born, however, Bulma named the baby Bra instead. Vegeta initially protests, saying he needs to give his daughter a name worthy of a Saiyan but eventually relents, saying that her name is fine. After Universe 7’s victory in the Tournament of Power, Bra is in Vegeta’s arms as Bulma hugs him for returning home safely. End of Z Four years later, Bra is seen attending the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family to support those who were participating. She is supportive of Pan (Goku’s granddaughter and her best friend) when she fights in the tournament. The tournament is eventually canceled when Goku and Uub leave the tournament so that Goku could train Uub to make him the Earth's next defender. Dragon Ball GT Five years later, Bra is seen with her father Vegeta at the beginning of the series as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off into space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. A short time later, Bra is seen with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are suddenly attacked by Gohan. Vegeta notices that something is wrong and tells Bra to leave so that he can take care of the situation. Later, Bra is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta. She is with Trunks, Goten, and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku to avenge the Tuffle race. She is later cured of Baby's control. A year later, Bra is seen having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look outside and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell so that he can face him there. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku says he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen for the last time in GT when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Absalon Twelve years later after the events of GT, Bra finally begins to train along with the other Z Fighters so that they can defend the Earth should another threat arise. After many years of peace, the Absalon Saiyan army begins to invade Earth. Once the Z Fighters are warned by Dende of this threat, Bra, Lillian and Bulma reunite with Pan, Bram and Nas at Capsule Corporation where they are confronted by Captain Horenzo. The Captain appears before them in his Super Saiyan 4 transformed state, but reverts back to his base form to test their strength in battle. Bulma then tries to use the Nerobots to try to land a suprise attack on Horenzo, with Bram and Nas joining in firing two powerful ki blasts at the Captain. However, the robots are easily destroyed by Horenzo and the blast attacks by the two boys barely damaged him at all. Nas and Bram then try to attack Horenzo head on, with the Captain dodging their attacks with ease, creating an opening for Pan to finally launch an attack against him and taking Nas and Bram to safety. Horenzo then attacks and hurts Lillian, angering Bulma, who picks up a gun and shoots a barrage of laser beams that bounces right off of him. Horenzo then knocks Bulma unconscious, causing Pan and Bra to rush to her aid. Bra then pleads with Pan for the two to fuse, but Pan refuses, stating that it would take too much time to balance their energy levels out, deciding to attack him while he is still in his base form, knowing that if Horenzo were to transform he would kill them both. Bra becomes furious, powering up and launching a Final Flash attack directly at Horenzo, which barely damages him. Horenzo charges at her, relentlessly attacking Bra and grabs her telling Bra that no matter how much they put up a fight that they will be coming with him to Absalon. Bra replies, revealing to Horenzo that her father Prince Vegeta would defeat him, shocked to hear that Vegeta is still alive, Pan transforms into her Ultimate form, attacking Horenzo once again. Now transformed, Pan manages to easily fight on par with the Captain and continued to fight evenly with him over West City as Bra, Lillian, Bram and Nas followed behind them. The two would continue to have an intense battle before taking a dangerous turn. During the fight, Horenzo would learn that his son (Purika) was killed by Gotenks. Outraged, Horenzo transforms into a Super Saiyan 4, severely beating Pan and the others near death. Now hopeless and unable to sense Majuub's energy, Pan decides that the only way that she can save her children from being enslaved by the Absalon army is to kill to them herself. She suddenly stops attacking Horenzo and turns towards her two children, charging a ki blast at point blank range, when she fires, Lillian deflects the blast saving Nas and Bram. Bra then tackles Pan, holding her down as Pan cries and pleads with Bra not to let the Saiyans take her children to be slaves in their ranks as Nas and Bram run away. As they begin to lose hope, a mysterious Z Sword flies from the air down into the ground near them, suddenly reinforcements appear as Future Trunks and Future Gohan step onto the battlefield. More Information To Be Added.... Power Though Bra hadn't participated in battle until she was much older, Bra is still a very strong fighter, however, due to preferring to shop rather than train she is a bit weaker then the other Saiyans on Earth. Since she has inherited Saiyan blood, Bra has the potential to turn into Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met through training, however, it is stated in the Dragon Ball Absalon series that she can only achieve this transformation through the fusion technique with Pan. Abilities and Techniques Final Flash Her father Vegeta's signature technique, it is believed that she learned this attack during her twelve years of training on Earth. Forms and Transformations To Be AddedCategory:Saiyans Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Z Fighters